Kiss
by Haluwasa2
Summary: He just wanted a kiss. How hard could that be? Apparently you can't ask just anyone. Animated. Bumblebee/?. No OCs. One-Shot.


**Kiss**

Ratchet and Arcee were kissing…again! Bumblebee was going insane with all this goo-goo lovey dovey slag! Even Optimus was in one of those moods ever since Blackarchnia joined the Autobots.

"Will you get a room!?" yelled Bumblebee and marched out of the room.

"What wrong with the kid?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh," said Bulkhead "That's right. You guys don't know."

"Know what?" asked Optimus "He seemed so happy to be back on Cybertron."

"It doesn't really have anything to do with Cybertron," answered Bulkhead "It has to do with his ex-girlfriend."

"Bumblebee, our Bumblebee, had a girlfriend?" Blackarachnia raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah," he said "Her name was Rosanna. She loved him, obnoxious personality and all. Or so we thought. She dumped him for so two-bit slagger named Mainframe. He vowed never to love again. Plus he thought she wanted to kiss him for the first time the day she broke up with him."

"That's pretty rough for the kid," said Ratchet. The others nodded their agreement.

In a hallway far away from the rest of them, Bumblebee sighed. Curse anyone who kissed! Curse anyone who was happily in love! Curse those fraggers Rosanna and Mainframe! He kicked the wall in anger. He jumped back when a door opened. He entered.

Inside, Prowl was practicing Processor over Matter. He heard the door open and instantly knew it was Bumblebee. '_Pretend he isn't there. He'll go away eventually if you don't acknowledge him,_' he thought.

"Hi, Prowl," said Bumblebee "So what's it like to die and comeback to life?"

"Bumblebee, go away," sighed Prowl "I'm trying to practice."

"You didn't answer my question," said Bumblebee.

"Yes I did," Prowl huffed "The first seven times you asked me when the All Spark brought me back."

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee scratched his head. He knew what he wanted and he didn't care what bot he got it from "Will you kiss me?" Prowl fell over, literally. When he was back on his stabilizing servos, he hit Bumblebee.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with who?" asked Jazz entering the room.

"Jazz, will you kiss me?" asked Bumblebee. Jazz gave him a slightly disturbed face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little man, I'm straight. Go find a femme if you want some lip action. I think Sari's in the protoform holding room," said Jazz.

"Thanks, Jazz!" called Bumblebee as he ran out of the room.

"What have you done?" Prowl slapped his head.

"What?" Jazz raised an optic ridge.

Bumblebee ran at top speed through the halls to the protoform holding room. He kicked open the door. He didn't have to; he just had fun doing it. Sari and Sentinel Prime were in the back of the holding room looking at the protoforms.

"So all I have to do is touch it?" asked Sari.

"Yup," said Sentinel "That's the theory anyway."

"What's the theory anyway?" asked Bumblebee.

"That if I touch one of these protoforms it will be all BAM! Instant transformer," she said "So what brings you here, Bee?"

"Sari, will you kiss me?" asked Bumblebee.

"Sorry, Bee," she answered "But I don't like you like that. Want to watch the theory?" Bumblebee shrugged. Sari put her hand on the protoform. It began to glow and she began to glow. When it died down, the protoform was still a protoform and Sari was still a techno-organic. She groaned "It didn't work."

"No," said Sentinel "But it looks like you transferred data into it. We may be able to use that. Let's go get Perceptor." Sentinel and Sari left leaving Bumblebee behind to wander the halls.

In the room the rest of the Earth team was in, Prowl and Jazz finally joined them with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. Jazz pulled out some high-grade and tossed one to Prowl, who sighed and drank. And Prowl doesn't drink often.

"Prowl's drinking?" said Optimus "What happened."

"I hate to break this to ya, Optimus," said Jazz "But I think the Bee-mister might be gay. He asked both of us if we would kiss him."

"It's official," Bulkhead sighed "He's gone insane."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Jazz. Bulkhead told the story about Mainframe and Rosanna.

"Aw, man," said Prowl "Poor guy. Even I've been kissed." Everyone, spare Jazz, was slack-jawed.

"You mean _you_ kissed _my_ girlfriend!" growled Jazz.

"Jazz," Prowl protested "How many times do I have to tell you that Flareup kissed me first!" Then they began their age old argument over the femme.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was trying to get the Jet twins to kiss him. They only answered that he needed therapy and/or a counselor. He fell to his knees. He would never have his first kiss. Everyone on his team had probably already had their first kiss. Then he heard a familiar mocking country voice. It was his old 'pal' from boot camp Ironhide.

Who was that slagger making fun of now? Bumblebee turned the corner to see Ironhide holding a data-pad just out of reach of a blue-green and yellow femme. She was no older than Bumblebee, probably was the same age.

"Give it back, Ironhide," she cried, jumping.

"Jump for, Nerdette," he laughed.

"My name is Glyph," she said matter-of-factly "You know that. Now give me my data-pad back!"

"Jump for-!" began Ironhide before he was cut off by Bumblebee.

"Give it back to her, Ironhide!" he shouted at the taller mech getting between the two "I just got my stingers upgraded to battle grade and you don't want to mess with me!"

"Ha," laughed Ironhide "Listen, bumbler. You couldn't hit a target a centimeter away from you even with battle grade stingers. Wasp, now he could sting!"

"Why don't you go talk to him then? He's all alone in that cell until we revert him back to his old self. You would if you were a good friend you'd go visit him! He never even liked me and I've gone to visit him every day since he got here!" yelled Bumblebee. Ironhide was too stunned to speak. He dropped the data-pad and marched away.

Bumblebee picked up the data-pad and handed it to Glyph. She was pretty femme, Bumblebee noted this.

"Thank-you," she said "Ironhide is always so mean to me."

"He was mean to me in Boot Camp," he smiled "I sorta know what you're goin' through. I'm Bumblebee."

"My name's Glyph. Is there anyway I can thank you?" she asked. Bumblebee didn't even need to ponder it.

"Could you kiss me?" he asked "If that's not offensive or anything."

"Okay," she spoke after a moment "Offline your optics." Bumblebee had a good feeling that she was just going to leave him there if he did, but he off lined his optics anyway.

Next thing he knew, a pair of lips had touched his with a metal clang. They were soft to the touch. He kissed back. They pulled away after a few moments. Bumblebee put his optics back online.

"Thank-you, Bumblebee," Glyph smiled "I always wanted my first kiss from a war hero." She ran off with her data-pad tucked under her arm. Bumblebee watched her run away with longing optics. He had done it. He had fallen in love again.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!** It is an author's only reward. Plus, I want opinions on whether I should write a sequel. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. I also would like reviews saying that you thought it was good if you did. Oh and all the characters who aren't really in the show like Rosanna, Mainframe, Flareup, and Glyph are all Animated Autobots, just not speaking parts. I checked on the wiki and they had pictures and everything.


End file.
